


Steven Licking Lapis

by Daterape (Goid)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Daterape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven tries to heal Lapis' gem with unintended results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Licking Lapis

"This might feel a little weird." Steven says.  
>"O-Okay." Lapis says, turning away from the boy to show him her cracked gem.  
>Steven puts his hands on either side of the gem, his fingers naturally sliding to either side of her slender shoulder blades.  
>He leans in close to the gem, and exhales, his warm breath striking Lapis' cool exposed skin  
>"Steven?" Lapis asks, starting to turn around.  
"Yeah hold on..." Steven says, steeling himself.  
>Lapis turns back around, letting Steven work his magic on her.  
>He comes back in close and sticks out his tongue.  
>He takes the plunge and dips his head down to make contact with the crack gem, he can feel the dull, jagged edges of the rift in her gem as they scrape over his taste buds.  
>"Uhh- Steven?" Lapis grimaces, feeling the hot wetness make contact with her sensitive gem.  
>Steven only responds by licking up the length of the crack, his saliva coating the open tear of the gem.  
>With Steven's lick up her crack, Lapis feels a spark of pleasure run through her body.  
>"O-oh, Steven that..." Lapis cuts herself off, starting to feel herself blush.  
>Steven continues to lick up and down the length of the fissure with gusto, determined to heal the damaged gem.  
>Lapis arches her back at the assault on her sensitive gem, feeling ever enthusiastic stroke of the young boy's tongue.  
>Lapis takes a hand up to her mouth and bites a finger as to not let herself squeak or moan in pleasure.  
>Lapis shamed herself, the whole situation of Steven unintentionally pleasuring her is only making her more excited.  
>'What a pervert I am!' Lapis scolds herself  
>Her train of thought is interrupted when Steven stop his monotonous motions and pulls away.  
"I don't think it's working..." Steven frowns, frustrated  
>"N-no, no, keep going it's working.. I can feel it."  
>Steven, being the ever-helpful optimist goes back to work.  
>Lapis relishes her secret game she is playing with the boy, she can feel herself quiver and become excited between her legs.  
>Steven begins to focus on the largest gap in the gem, reasoning the more damaged the part of the gem ,the more 'healing spit' it would need to heal.  
>Lapis couldn't hold out any longer, she had been in that mirror for so long... decades, centuries? It was hard to tell when there is no physical way to keep time. It left her pent up, needing a release. Even if it was from a young boy just trying to help.  
>She bit down on her finger as the wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over her, her thighs quaked, her crotch ached, and she pushed her back towards Steven, mashing his face into the gem, but it didn't matter. Lapis' orgasm was already in full swing and there was no stopping it now.  
>Her liquid wings sprouted from her back as her juices fell into the water pillar they were sitting on.  
>Once the tremors of her sexual high finally ended, Lapis opened her eyes to see Steven in front of her, looking hopeful.  
>She noticed something different about her sight, it wasn't cloudy anymore. She looked down at the still mirror-like surface of the water and saw her reflection.  
>Her eyes were no longer mirror, but instead she had regained her long lost eyes, same as they were before her gem was damaged.  
>"Oh Steven!" She jumped up and hugged the surprised boy. "Thank you..."  
>No.. no prob Bob."  
>"It's Lapis..."  
>There was an awkward silence.  
>Lapis looks up at the stars and remembers she has to go.  
>'Better just make it quick.' Lapis thinks  
>"Okay, well bye." She says before taking off from the platform  
>'That was a painfully bad farewell...' Lapis thinks to herself as she start to head in the direction of her home planet.


End file.
